To obtain a realistic simulation, many flight simulators, particularly those for fighter and attack aircraft, use visual systems. These visual systems typically combine an image generation system (e.g., a computer image generator) with an image display system (e.g., cathode ray tubes or an optical projector and screen).
For maximum training capability, an ideal visual system should allow a trainee to: (1) see a wide field of view (FOV), and (2) see at least a portion of this field of view in high-resolution. Such a system would allow a trainee to search for minimally sized, but realistic targets and other objects within the field of view, and to discriminate one object from another. In effect, this ideal visual system would provide a high acuity scene throughout the entire field of view.
While today's technology might allow a system to provide a high detail scene throughout the trainee's entire field of view, such a solution would require huge capital expenditures and a large footprint for the equipment. Customers are not willing to pay the excessive cost nor are they willing to tolerate the large footprint associated with such a system. Large footprints are undesirable inasmuch as simulators often need to be located in limited-size areas such as aircraft carriers, forward-deployed areas, and the like. Thus, a visual system that has these capabilities has been economically and logistically unfeasible to date.
One system that attempted to solve this challenge relied solely on projector technology. This system included a screen that was positioned in the trainee's forward field of view and a high-resolution projector. Because the trainee's field of view was limited to the screen in his or her forward field of view, customers found this system to be inadequate. In short, the trainee lacked peripheral vision and the ability to look over his or her wing. Thus, the system was less than ideal for simulating flying in formation, takeoffs, landings, and a number of other scenarios.
Another attempt to deliver a high-resolution display entailed a complete helmet mounted display solution. In essence, this system did away with the projector and screen altogether. Under this solution, the helmet mounted display provided the trainee with the entire simulation. However, trainees encountered two problems with this solution, namely, tunnel vision and the absence of a high-resolution display. Because the helmet mounted display had a limited field of view that is not comparable to the human eye FOV, the visual scene didn't provide the trainee with enough visual information. Today's technology does not provide a solution to the resolution problem in the helmet mounted display arena.
Therefore, the present invention serves to provide trainees with a realistic training experience, by providing a high resolution display while at the same time providing a small footprint and relatively low computing requirements.